1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controllable electronic musical instrument in which musical tones of assigned pitches are generated in a manner such that the musical tones are controlled according to detectable touches of musical tone-controlling means such as manually operable members.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known some electronic musical instruments comprising on/off-switches which are provided as musical tone-controlling means and are utilized to conduct simple on/off-control for producing vibrato effects or other musical effects. There are also known electronic musical instruments in which nature, degree or manner of the vibrato effects is controlled in response to pressures detectably imparted to a manually operable member.